Breakfast
by JackValentine
Summary: Yet another fic about my OMC and Sheamus!


**TITLE:** Breakfast

 **AUTHOR:** JackValentine

 **BETA:** deluge

 **PAIRING:** Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly)/OMC

 **RATING:** NC-17

 **GENRE:** Fluff, PWP

 **SIZE:** Mini

 **WARNINGS:** None

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Another fic featuring my lovely OMC, just a lightweight fluff this time. I started writing this fic several YEARS ago, so it's about the period of time when Sheamus injured his shoulder.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Sheamus, but Daniel Eagan is my very own creation and he is totally and completely MINE.

Daniel splashed some cold water in his face once again and left the bathroom, making his way into the living room. As he did, the first thing he saw was Stephen, sitting on the sofa with just his black Nike work-out shorts, which served as his pajamas now that he was injured, and his sling on. There was a cup of tea is his right hand and his iPhone in the other. He was scrolling thoughtlessly and taking sips from the reeky cup from time to time.

Morning!

Morning, - answered Stephen, putting the cup and the phone aside as Dan sat down beside him.

How's your shoulder? – Daniel was horribly sorry for Steve, but in the same time he couldn't fight the egoistic thought that maybe it's for good? At this point in his life, Eagan felt happy for the first time in a long while. It was the first time in ages he could be sure Steve wouldn't disappear in the morning. Even though he left to visit his Grandma or to go out with his friends sometimes, he always came back. And Dan knew that Farrelly is not going anywhere at least in the following two weeks.

Fine, - he sighed.

Farrelly moved a bit closer to Dan and put his hand on Eagan's nape. When he was about to lean in, Daniel dodged.

Don't kiss me, - he said and enfolded Steve's forearm with his palms.

Why?

I just brushed my teeth. I'm too minty.

Stephen breathed out a quiet "whatever" and kissed Dan's lower lip, pulling it a bit, then opening his mouth gently with his tongue and taking over it. When they finally broke off the kiss Eagan's palms were still on the bigger man's forearm.

Want me to make something for breakfast?

Maybe we can go somewhere instead? – Farrelly asked, - This café we went to in august, they serve breakfast, don't they?

They do, - confirmed Dan and got up, - I'll go get dressed then.

When Eagan approached the bedroom, walked in and turned around to close the door he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Stephen.

Why would you close the door? It's been, like, 5 years, are you still embarrassed? – He asked with a cocky half-smile.

"Six" – thought Daniel, correcting him silently. But he didn't say it out loud not willing to sound overly attached.

What do you need to see there anyway? – He snickered, - I'm just going to change and that's it.

I wanna watch, - whispered Stephen with a foxy smile.

Daniel couldn't help but let a short, but loud laughter out. This whole situation seemed so childish and funny to him, but he also seemed to enjoy this playful mood his lover was rarely in.

Okay, - he said, - But, you see that line in the doorway? You don't cross that line. You just watch.

Okay, - said Steve, and smiled even wider.

Eagan made his way inside the room and towards the wardrobe, trying hard not to think about Farrelly watching him and not to move too awkwardly. Without looking at the doorway, he put on a pair of socks and took off his t-shirt, but just as he did he felt a warm breath at the back of his head, which then was followed by a kiss on the neck. Steve put his hand on Daniel's sharp naked shoulder and kissed his neck again, a little higher, softly and gently, his beard feeling a bit ticklish upon Dan's skin.

I told you not to cross the line, - he whispered, his eyes closed, his breath already heavier than usual.

I'm a hooligan, - replied Steve, his lips pressed against Dan's jaw vibrating slightly with the sound of his voice, sending a light shiver right through Daniel's body.

Steve placed a couple more kisses on Daniel's neck and then started sucking on his smooth skin. At that point Eagan couldn't just keep on standing there, so he simply dropped the t-shirt he had in his hands and turned around. Stephen wrapped his one arm around Dan's waist, as the other was fixed in the sling, and dragged him in, pressing him tight to the side of his own body. Daniel put his palm upon Steve's bicep, stroking it slowly, responding to his caress with just one arm too. Hurting Stephen accidentally has been his greatest fear ever since Farrelly got injured, it gave him real anxiety, he was even afraid to approach Farrelly from the wrong end, while Stephen himself didn't even seem to understand why Daniel decided to switch bed sides.

While Dan was rocking to the side and casting glances at his lover's other arm, Stephen snuggled him even tighter and kissed him on the mouth, pulling and sucking on his lips, breathing loudly and heavily against his face. When Eagan felt something hard pressed against his lower stomach, he pulled away.

Get on the bed. I'll do everything.

Instead of an answer Steve placed a kiss somewhere in between Dan's cheekbone and temple and obeyed. He half-laid on the bed, almost blending into the white sheets, looking pale as ever. Enjoying the view, Daniel took off his sweatpants along with his underwear and sat on top of Stephen horseback. He placed his palms upon Farrelly's torso, without pushing or leaning, and breathed out. He often faced this moment of confusion while getting intimate with Steve. Dan caught himself thinking that he wanted the other man so much and so bad, that he didn't even know what to do with his excitement. He wanted to own Stephen and to belong to him all and completely, Daniel wanted to dissolve and disappear in this man, so there was no move, no action and no caress in this world that could embody this feeling.

Eagan sighed once again and slid his palms up his lover's body, and then all the way down and up again. The touches of his cold hands sent goosebumps and shivers all over Steve's body and drove him crazy. Daniel acted like he didn't notice how Stephen's hard, pale-pink nipples rubbed against the sides of his icy fingers, but Farrelly knew Dan was doing it on purpose, so he was biting the smile off his lips and whining quietly at every touch. Carefully and slowly Daniel lowered himself and laid completely on top of Steve and kissed him on the lips, gently and invitingly, barely even touching Stephen's mouth with his, when suddenly he felt Farrelly's hand on the back of his head, disheveling his messy chocolate-brown hairdo even more.

Stop torturing me, - he whispered hoarsely, his breath chilly on Daniel's wet lips.

So Eagan sat up again and pulled Steve's shorts down carefully, exposing his not so long, but extremely thick and hard pale cock, swollen with desire, with the pink, large tip. Dan rose up a bit on his knees rested against his lover's hips, and skewered on his eager penis, slowly but steadily, with a loud, surd groan, damping the quiet, but clear moan of pure pleasure that escaped Stephen's mouth at the very same moment. When Dan eventually reached the bottom and sat completely down, he stopped for a second, his eyes closed, and his breath heavy. Just as he adjusted to his lover's size and the pain up his spine retreated, settling on a reasonable level, Daniel felt Steve's warm palm on his thigh and opened his eyes.

Eagan suddenly realized he was giving the other man a perfect view of himself and felt all so exposed and naked in front of Stephen, so he hurried to close his eyes again. Farrelly slid his palm up his lover's body, stroking his skin gently, his side, all the way up to his ribs. Steve stopped there, and Daniel took it as a sign. He started moving up and down, his knees rested against Stephen's hips, pressing him tight to the sheets. Dan was pumping the bigger man's dick slowly, increasing the tempo gradually, the tight ring of muscles of his hole squeezing Farrelly's cock harder as he sat up the highest. At these moments, Steve was moaning and whimpering softly, all at the mercy of his lover, devouring his skinny, naked body with his eyes, while the smaller man was just puffing loudly and tensely. When Daniel was already literally jumping on top of Steve, riding him fast and hard, Farrelly moved his palm down Dan's body, stroking his arched lower back, and then to his side again, moving to his front. Stephen stroked his lover's hip and underbelly gently, then entwining Daniel's hard, creamy-colored cock with his fingers loosely, so it would rub against his hand. Eagan froze for a second and breathed in spastically, his eyes burst open. He exhaled tumultuously and changed the angle of his motions slightly, so his cock would rub denser in his lover's hand, naturally bending downwards a little, Stephen's tool now hitting his sweet spot even harder. Daniel accompanied his every move with a sigh. He then put his hands behind his head, his pointed elbows spread to sides, his torso stretching up, his ribs showing. Steve couldn't help but stared.

Just a couple of thrusts after, Dan came, letting a long, delighted moan off the lip. He lowered his arms and froze, catching his breath, while Farrelly was already on the edge too, sweating, his breath ragged. After a couple of moments, Daniel got off his lover's cock, sitting back on his lap, and took it in his hand. He stroked it firmly, feeling the veins pulsing against his palm, and pressed the juicy, hot-pink tip against Stephen's belly. Steve came a second after, his cum spilling all over his abs. So Eagan leaned down, his hands against the sheets on both sides of the bigger man's body, and started licking the semen off his torso, feeling Stephen's belly go up and down as he was trying to catch his breath. Dan was working with his tongue neatly, drop by drop and step by step, his lover's cum sweet and a little salty in his mouth, with a slight bitter tinge. When he was done, Daniel still moved up Steve's body, kissing his chest gently and then sucking on his nipple. Dan couldn't hold himself back and bit it carefully. Stephen bleated haggardly as the smaller man laid completely on top of him, his face just an inch away from Farrelly's, nose to nose. Eagan's body pressed tight to the other man's, Farrelly's now relaxed cock rubbing lightly against Dan's inner thigh.

Daniel hovered for a second, to see if his lover shows a sign of disgust or dodges, but instead Steve just smiled softly and stroked Dan's back tenderly with his warm, big palm. Eagan smiled too and kissed Stephen on the cheek, then sliding off him and settling next to him. Daniel's head resting on his lover's muscular arm a little sticky with sweat, he was watching Steve's wide chest move as he was panting. Dan was smiling and breathing deeply. Farrelly was a hot mess and smelled of sex like fury.

Stephen exhaled intensely one last time and pulled his shorts up.

I need a shower, - he said hoarsely and kissed the top of Dan's head, making him move. And Dan did, unwillingly.

As Farrelly stood up, Daniel could tell, by how the thin material of his shorts draped in the front, that Steve was almost hard again.

Just as Farrelly entered the bathroom and went to close the door, Dan felt like it was his moment.

Why would you close the door? – He shouted, quoting Steve, - It's been, like, five years, are you still embarrassed?

Six! – He shouted back, opening the door wide, giving Daniel the best view.

Eagan hummed contentedly, trying to hold back the goofy smile appearing on his face relentlessly.

Watching Steve's wide, muscular back and his fit, ridiculously pale ass through the doorway, Dan caught himself thinking, that Stephen might not be able to be a warrior in the ring at the moment, but there might as well be a round two. So he got up and hurried towards the bathroom, taking his socks off on his way.


End file.
